


Clearing the Line

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Communication, Community: help_haiti, Family Issues, Gen, Stanford Era, Texting, Texting with the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text messaging is considered as the fastest and most reliable means of communication. Communication is the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> One of three otherwise unconnected "Texting with the Winchesters" fics written for [heidi8](http://heidi8.livejournal.com/) in the [**help_haiti**](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/) fandom auction.   
> **Beta:** The astounding ciaranbochna! \o/  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no ownership claimed.  
>  _Originally posted on Livejournal February 24, 2010_

Sam hadn't answered his phone since he left for Stanford. Dean had called a few times, just to make sure he got there okay, didn't get caught in a zombie gerbil migration or something on the way to California. No answer. He'd called and left messages until the politely mocking 'voice mailbox full' voice had started answering. Sam was probably fine. Just busy, or ignoring Dean's messages, but he had to at least be checking them and that would clear them from the voicemail box. Except it wasn't.

Dean tried to be calm, kept trying to tell himself Sammy'd be okay, he could handle himself. Sure. Sam was capable of protecting himself from...

Each time before Dean finished the thought, he was dialing Sam's number again.

Dad was out when Dean's phone made the noise he thought of as 'the last sound a marshmallow chicken makes' indicating someone had sent him a text.

_[dtchd old phn. got new.]_

The letters burned on the tiny screen and were followed by a number with a San Mateo County area code. Sam. He'd ditched his old phone. Dean had the number half-dialed when his phone *SKWEEP*'d again.

_[dont call. emerg ONLY. dont tell dad]_

Sam was okay. Sam was okay and had a new phone. That was enough. Dean glanced at the number on the screen. Except... Sam only said 'Don't call'. He didn't say 'don't contact me'. Dean picked up his phone and tapped out a message.

_[thx Sammy]_

He hesitated, thumb over 'send', then deleted the last two characters and sent the message. Antagonizing Sam wouldn't help anyone.

Dean stared at the phone a few minutes before he put it down on the counter and pulled out the gun-cleaning kit.

It was something. Sam wasn't gone forever. It was enough. It didn't matter if Sam didn't respond. But Dean kept glancing at the phone, laying the brushes and swabs out onto a clean rag on the table.

*SKWEEP*

He dropped the round brush and picked up the phone.

_[no prob]_

Dean grinned, put away his phone and picked up the brush again. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
